ETERNAL LOVE Another version of twilight
by HypnoticVamp
Summary: BELLA IS BFFS WITH A CLAN OF HOT HALF VAMPS WHATS THE CULLENS REACTION WHEN BELLA ADMITS THAT'S THE REASON SHE KNEW THEY R VAMPIRES. BELLA IS QUIET DIFFERENT MORE OUTGOING LIKES SHOPPIN? SHE HAS AN EDGE AND A WILD BFF CALLED BLAKE MUCH PROMISED TO COME


Please review it's my 1st fanfiction HOPE YOU LIKE

I was looking out of the air plane's window, I removed one of my I pod headphones to listen to the pilot announcement more clearly it looks we will arrive in Seattle in about 10 minutes. It was raining outside, I groaned, the passenger next to me looked hastily at my direction for a split second then continued reading her book. I was quite nervous I haven't been in Forks since my visit 3 years ago. It wasn't my regular visit for Christmas but to attend my grandfather's funeral. Forks seemed gloomy as itself, so I couldn't bear to return the coming years without my grandfather's presence, so my father takes me for vacation a week before Christmas somewhere. Other than that I saw Dad in summer where we spend a month in his summer house in St Tropez.

This year though I didn't have my regular week of travel with dad, I spend it with mum and her husband Phil home as we all were busy packing, them for their move to New York and me to Forks. I decided to spend my last years of school with Charlie as Phil got an offer from a great law firm in New York, it was a once in life time opportunity. My mum too found a good job there she is an architect and has designed some gorgeous modern homes in LA which belonged to a few major names and wanted to have her mark around the big apple as well. So instead of moving with them I gave them some space and decided to come and live with dad, as he must be lonely in the big house since grandpa's death. He was so pleased to hear of my decision, surprised though pleased. Dad wasn't involved with anyone that I knew of as he was a workaholic he runs the family's company which had many offices around the world though he insists in running it in the offices located near Forks as it where it started a few generations back.

I was sad to leave my friends and the thought of them brought tears in my eyes though we both promised to visit as much as we can and keep in contact. I were to miss wild and fun half vampire Blake and her 3 brothers Rob Ed and Nick they belonged in the same clan, nick though wasn't their real brother. They were made this way by their father who is a vampire but a scientist. He was made a vampire when his children where young so was forced to leave them and their mother. It was obvious he couldn't stay because of his thirst for blood. He was trying to adapt on living on animal blood he never killed humans not intentially. He made a few mistakes at first though. After intense research and some lucky mistake he figured how neutralize the venom of the bitten person in the phase of the first three days making them half vamps. Nick was saved by him after he witnessed his attack. He couldn't leave the vamp attacking him drain him to death so he stopped him, he did it as well because he longed for company and nick reminded him of his own sons. As to his own kids change it was after a pair of vamps who where in the same clan as the one Dan killed in the hopes of saving nick decided to take revenge by tracking his human family. Dan's wife was killed but all his children where only bitten by the point they interfered.

I met them or precisely Blake when I was 11. She was 11 as well and has just moved to LA, we clicked instantly and have been friends since. You might wonder why they moved to LA where there are constant suns; half vamps can be exposed to sunlight as their skin stays the same. They can eat human food but are attracted to animals' blood they can be well satisfied from it they are not as thirsty to human blood as vamps. They continue to grow from when they were bitten until they reach the entry of adult hood which is the end of teen years. Then they stay immortal. They explained all this when I was 15 and knew that they could trust me, we are like family.

At the arrival gate in the airport I started to screen for dad finally after a few minutes we caught each other's eyes in the same instant. I smiled and paced quickly towards him as he took a couple of steps and gave him a huge hug. He still looked the same, he kind of looked hansom for a man of his age. We loaded the trunk of his Bentley with three suitcases and I threw my Balenciaga bag in the back seat it was chilly outside but at least the rain stopped. I climbed in the front row seat and found it was warm and toasty so took off my jacket. We ate lunch in Seattle in a favorite restaurant of mine where Charlie and I caught up then we returned home, I suppose I can call it home as it will be from now on. It was a long trip and fairly quite it hit me there that I was really moving to Forks I tried to stop panicking and keep my breath at normal pace. I haven't noticed the car stopping; I realized after my dad slammed his door shut. I got out and took a good look at the fairly big garden and then my eyes fell at the house; I stood still for what seemed like dragging minutes I then had to force my gaze away.

The following days I unpacked and got fitted in my room it was the same one I used to stay in years ago but was completely redecorated and refurnished. My dad was getting into huge lengths to make my stay comfortable, this touched me very much as he like me were not very good at expressing emotions and this was one way that he showed that he cared. My closets stretched from wall to wall and thankfully fit all my stuff. I had to change much of my wardrobe to suit the weather. This I took for granted as I never missed on an opportunity to shop.

I couldn't complain about anything yet. It was nice to see old Mrs Brown whom always since I was a toddler came and helped in the housework. Her cooking was as delicious as always, she lived in a property next to us. Her husband worked in the company. Dad was liked and likes the people of this small community. So everyone was fairly nice.

In the day before school started from Winter Break as I was talking to mom on my mobile catching up on the latest I heard dad call me from down stairs. So I closed quickly, as she wished me good luck on the first day of school tomorrow. I run down stairs to see what's up.

"Bella honey I kind of gotten you a gift and a friend just dropped it over… I thought it might help make your stay more tolerant as I know how you hate Forks. You needn't need to deny it."

"Dad you shouldn't have. I'm very touched but I feel very much at home." I lied. It wasn't Charlie, me and dad get along very well; he doesn't hover and gives me space when I need it. We have good conversations talking about all kind of things. Mr and Mrs Brown and other of dad acquaintances are very nice. It's just new and awkward. I'm just not used to the idea of not living with mum and in a different state from the Gregory's. it was hard being in this house again I just always expect to walk in a room and find grand pa there reading a news paper, laughing, watching news or setting in his usual seat. I guess it will just take a while to accept.

"Well I already bought it and I think you're gonna like it when you see it. So close your eyes and let me lead you to it." I did as I was told and was lead to what I think from what I hear outside." Open your eyes." I did alright to find a brand new car not any car a black **Mercedes** to be precise. I was shocked; I didn't know what to say. "So what do you think?" "Dad, I don't know what to say… thank you I guess but OMG you shouldn't have. I can't believe you got me a car."

"So you can drive yourself to school and back. Hon I get out a bit early than you will and come home a bit later. And your grand pa's car has been sold years ago when it was advised for him to stop using heavy machinery. You could also go to Port Angeles there is a Mall, cinema and restaurants there. There are also some really nice places around Forks." I turned around to face him and gave him a hug. When I let go I went closer to examine the details. It was one piece of work. I then rushed to call Blake and the boys, mom and Phil. Of course I tripped running up the stairs.

Before I went to bed I showered, got my school things ready, laid out my clothes (something that well not attract attention, help blend me in but will allow me to look presentable and stylish). Even though I didn't think much of what other people thought of me, first impressions are important. After I had nothing to keep my mind busy I tried to sleep I emphasize on tried. Dad wished me good luck before he dashed out the door. "Breakfast is on the table Bells." I gulped my breakfast, fidgeted on how I looked and when there was nothing I could do, I left even though I was early.

The school was easy enough to find, I parked my car in an empty space near the door to the office, took a deep breath, trying to convince myself I could do it and got out of the car.

The bell rang to indicate launch. I went to the cafeteria with a girl who I had a couple of classes with. We sat in a table with faces of people I've seen the previous lessons. They were friendly enough; I talked with a lot of them. It was then when I first saw them and directly knew what they were.

Vampires

I won't go throw the whole book. And it won't be all in bella's point of view with no dialogue this will be changed in upcoming chapters. There will be much adventure NOTHING IS AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT. THIS IS ONLY DIFFERENT and hopefully enjoyable.

I have this idea for a chapter further on of how bella and the Gregory kids go clubbing and do crazy things during new moon (THERE AIN'T GONNA BE WEREWOLVES). It's better than the brief explanation.

AGAIN PLEAZ REVIEW


End file.
